


We're All Stars and Stripes

by misura



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weasleytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/gifts).



"Look, skip, I'm not saying we're good guys," Parker said.

(Eliot leaned a little closer to Hardison and whispered, "Skip?")

(Hardison shrugged.)

"Then what _are_ you saying, Miss?" the guy who was dressed up like Captain America, possibly because he was, in fact, Captain America, asked. (Eliot told himself they still didn't know for sure. They _couldn't_ know for sure. Because the way things were going, Eliot might need to hit someone real soon now, and he sure hadn't ever signed up for this job to punch the guy who'd punched Hitler.)

"We're not good guys, but right here, right now, we're _the_ good guys," Parker said, which didn't exactly feel like the clearest statement of their intentions to Eliot.

"What she means is - "

"I understand what she meant," the guy who was probably really Captain America said. "You're Avengers. _Secret_ Avengers."

Hardison produced a sound somewhere in between a squeal and a cough. Eliot didn't really get what _that_ was about, but it sounded like there'd be no punching genuine American legends required today, which was fine with him.

"Sir, yes, sir." Eliot wasn't sure in which country (if any) a salute looked like that, but they weren't in the military any more than Captain America was, so he didn't see how it could be any kind of problem. "Also, Hardison'd really like you to sign some of his comics."


End file.
